Distractions
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: I have decided to make this into a series of drabbles and one-shots about Riliel. Most will be funny with a little romance thrown in. Number 7: "I like you far more than I should" her brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes tore through him, demanding an answer to her unasked question. *IMPORTANT NOTE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. Sadly I don't own Intelligence *stalks off and sulks in corner***

**A/N: This is probably out of character, one episode isn't a lot to go on. I have loved this show ever since the promo so I can't not write Fanfiction about it.**

Distractions

They were sitting across from one another in a booth tucked away in the corner. Riley had long ago forgotten the name of the small boxy diner they were in, not that she ever really planned on coming back. It was a typical design nothing real special about it. With is black and white checked floor and blue laminate tables it was a far cry from some of the places she had been to while on a protection detail but then again it could always be a lot worse. Choosing not to give into that particular train of thought she willed herself to focus on a stain on the window. The seats were a deep red colour and fairly comfy but they squeaked every time she moved so she sat as still as possible, not wanting to make a fool out of herself in front of Gabriel.

Speaking of Gabriel he had been gazing out the window for the past ten minutes presumably lost in thought. Or rendering something with that super-techno chip of his, sometimes she couldn't tell the difference. Either way she didn't have the heart to interrupt him so she went to her usual pastime, going over every entrance and exit in the place, a habit she had picked up somewhere along the way. It served to keep her occupied until the waiter arrived with their food: a salad for her and a hamburger for Gabriel, which the waiter presented to him with a flirtatious look. That was something she had gotten used to pretty quickly with Gabriel: woman noticed him. He had never been anything but polite with them and given what happened with his wife she couldn't blame him. She must have been quiet for too long because Gabriel spoke up over a mouthful of burger.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said.

"I think they're at least worth a couple dollars" she replied, finally taking a bite of her salad. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"You know something I don't?"

"Maybe" she replied, her voice taking on a teasing edge as she returned his smirk with one of her own. The banter was starting to become familiar to the pair despite the relatively short amount of time they had known each other.

"Why Agent O'Neil are you playing me?"

"Perhaps"

They shared a smile before continuing their meal in comfortable silence. The minute Gabriel was finished the waitress descended with yet another flirtatious look and Riley had to force back an eye roll. Despite the obvious fact that she was far too old for him she couldn't seem to take a hint. He was studying her intently though and she was willing to bet that he was doing his whole computer analysis thing on her, something that managed to be cool and at the same time somewhat creepy. The waitress, Sophie according to her name tag mistook this for a look of flattery and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She held back a laugh when he rolled his eyes, sending her a half amused and half annoyed look before turning back to the waiter and asking for the check. She held her breath for the inevitable fight over who was going to pay but to her utter surprise he merely reached for his wallet. The surprise must have shown on her face because he smiled his charm smile at her, saying "Call this a down payment."

A laugh bubbled in her chest as she shook her head at him, smiling. He gave the money to the waitress who, unbelievably still hadn't given up, taking the money from him in a way that caused their fingers to brush. Riley was caught completely off guard when a hint of jealousy filled her chest and she was still processing this as he got up and, pausing next to her just long enough to say "You're leaving the tip though" and then he was out the door. She shook the thought from her head, tossing a small amount of money on the table before hurrying after him. No matter what he would always be a pain in the ass and somehow she didn't mind it too much.

**A/N: I haven't made up my mind yet whether there is anything between Gabriel and Riley, it's a bit too early to tell but personally I would like it if there was, I just like shows like that so I hope you don't mind the hint of romance in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This really has no real point but everyone seemed to like my last Intelligence piece so I decided to turn it into a mini one-shot series. There won't be anything specific about it, just whatever I feel like at the time. This one was inspired by the scene in episode two with Gabriel and his wife, this was the first thing that came to my mind after seeing him in a towel and you all didn't seem to mind the romance between him and Riley thus this plot bunny had its way. Enjoy ;)**

Riley groaned as she was pulled out of sleep and a rather nice dream by the obnoxious creaking of the hotel room door. It took her less than two seconds to determine that the sound of the footfalls making their way to her over the carpet belonged to Gabriel and her body instantly relaxed again but her mind was now wide awake. That was probably one of her least favourite things about the job: it taught her to be ready for anything at a moment's notice and that, combined with the fact that she was a light sleeper did not make for a good night's rest. She contemplated pretending to be asleep but decided against it, if he was here it likely meant that it was important. And she wouldn't be surprised if the chip in his head could read her heart rate or something along those lines. As fascinating as the chip was it also creeped her out somewhat, especially when he would stare intently at nothing and suddenly come up with a new piece of information that she didn't even know existed.

"Hey sleepy head" he said as he reached the side of the bed that she had been facing in her sleep. She didn't open her eyes but subconsciously tugged the blanket across her chest, instantly regretting wearing an old oversized t-shirt to bed.

"Yes Gabriel" she replied, her voice hoarse from sleep. She was too tired to play his games at the moment. It had the opposite effect of what she intended though as he let out a chuckle.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed did we?" he said. Though he would never admit this she did look kind of adorable curled up under the mountain of blankets, hair sleep tossed and face make-up free (not that she wore much anyway.)

She quirked one eye open, a sharp comeback hot on her tongue but it died away as her other eye flew open and she blinked rapidly, her train of thought evaporating. She was met by the vision of hard toned abs tanned to perfection, the lower muscles (among other things) hidden by the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. She blinked once, twice but the picture in front of her didn't disappear. Gabriel cleared his throat and she tore her gaze away, meeting his eyes with an embarrassed blush. He looked amused and that irked her somewhat.

"See something you like" he teased. Her scowl deepened and she did her best to glare at him.

"You wish" she replied, adding on an eye roll for effect. His smile only grew wider at her response.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to wake me up?" she said.

"Change in conversation noted and yes, you wouldn't happened to have any toothpaste would you? I seem to have forgotten to pack mine" he replied, eyes sparkling with humour. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight, you woke me up, wearing nothing but a towel to ask me if you could borrow my toothpaste. You couldn't have just gone to the store and got your own or better yet put some clothes on first?" she ranted.

"Why, does it bother you?" he replied, his grin turning cocky. Of _course that's the part of the conversation he picked out to torment me_, she thought.

"Maybe" _No_. The blush on her cheeks gave her away and he knew he should take pity on her but he was having way too much fun.

"Did you want to try that again, be a little more convincing?" he asked.

Her expression turned from embarrassed to devious and before he could fully process the sudden change in a bold move she had thrown the covers off and slid out of bed to stand in front of him. In nothing but an oversized t-shirt. All thoughts were suddenly cut off as his brain lost the ability to function. Her long creamy legs seemed to go on forever and if the shirt was any shorter he would be able to see what colour panties she was wearing. That's if she was wearing any. He gulped, throat suddenly dry.

"See something you like?" she said, her voice taking on a teasing edge. They were on equal ground now.

"Not really" _yes_. _Definitely yes_.

Even though she knew he was only teasing her she was still somewhat disappointed by his response and it left her feeling self-conscious. She absent-mindedly tugged on the hem of the shirt, pulling it down slightly. This exposed her shoulder, causing Gabriel to once again gulp, ordering his mind to leave the gutter.

"Why don't I go get the toothpaste?" she said and he was unable to do anything but nod as she disappeared into the ensuite, returning a moment later tube of toothpaste in hand.

"Thanks" he mumbled, standing awkwardly for a moment before he left. As the door closed behind him she sat back on the bed and sighed. What the hell was she thinking? She hadn't been, too caught up in the moment to think her actions through properly. She knew she should apologise to him but all she wanted was to forget her embarrassment. The view had been kind of nice though. Another thought also occurred to her: if Gabriel had her toothpaste how was she going to brush her teeth?

Crap.

**A/N: Just finished watching the episode and I am officially in love with Riley and Gabriel. Shipper names anybody?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another short piece because I am obsessed with this show and there aren't many fanfictions out there for it and the next episode is still seven days away. **

"Oh come on Riley, it wasn't that bad" Gabriel argued, increasing his pace as he tried to keep up with her hurried strides across the footpath.

"Wasn't that bad" she said, whirling around to face him. The scornful look on her face was almost enough to have him turning in the opposite direction.

"You were almost killed Gabriel, Killed! It's my job to protect you not the other way around" she was almost yelling at this point. What right did he have to push her out of the way of that car, getting hit instead of her? She knew what she signed up for when she joined the secret service (Well ok, maybe she hadn't been expecting this exact job but that wasn't the point.)

"Riley" he said in a soothing voice, "I can't let you get hurt because of me." The look in her eyes softened slightly at his words.

"It's my job to keep you out of harm's way and I can't do that if you keep being reckless" she replied.

"Ok why don't we make a compromise: I'll warn you next time I am about to do something that you deem 'reckless' and then you won't be so angry with me next time, deal?" he asked, holding out his hand. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that this was as good as she was going to get as she shook the offered hand.

"Now how about we go get some ice-cream?" he said.

"Because ice-cream makes everything better, doesn't it?" she said, amusement and happiness almost covering the layer of sarcasm in her voice.

"Chocolate chip mint?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Why do you even bother asking?" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shipper names are between Riliel and Gabrey at the moment so unless someone has another suggestion which one do you all like best?**

The incessant knocking continued and Riley knew without a doubt that it was Gabriel. Ever since she moved in next door he had taken to coming over at insufferable times of day with the lamest excuses (I ran out of milk, can I borrow a cup of sugar and her personal favourite my TV stopped working.)She was pretty sure he was trying to drive her away and she was determined not to let him. She could always ignore him but he was oddly persistent (as she had come to learn) so once again she gave in and opened the door. She was greeted with a knowing and somewhat cocky smile as he walked inside.

"Please come in Gabriel" she said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do" he replied, matching her tone. She sighed, realising this wasn't getting her anywhere.

"What do you need now a new light bulb or a cup of water perhaps?" she asked, her tone mildly less sarcastic.

"Actually I came over to ask if you wanted to go out for a run with me?" This caught her completely off guard. He was asking to spend time with her? It was then that she noticed the worn old t-shirt and shorts he was wearing.

"Um, sure. Just let me go put on some workout gear" she replied, gesturing vaguely in the direction of her room as she made her way there. Once the door shut behind her she let out a breath. Was he playing her? As much as she would have liked to believe he was genuine she had her doubts. Her thoughts still a jumbled mess she mechanically went through the motions of getting changed. Once that was done she didn't have any more reason to stay in her room so she made her way out, noticing the way Gabriel eyed the form-fitting tank top she was wearing as she did so.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, grabbing her keys and locking the door on the way out. His eyes followed her movements as she tucked them away in the pocket of her shorts and she was torn between feeling flattered and analysed.

Gabriel set the pace, not bothering to do any warm-up stretches as she would have preferred but never the less she followed at his side. They settled into a comfortable silence, the rhythm of their feet mixing in with the usual city sounds. After a while he turned off the streets and onto a pathway that ran alongside a river, dotted with trees. She hadn't even known it was there, a local secret perhaps but it was nice and she made a mental note of the location so she could include it in her normal routine.

After a while Gabriel broke the silence, asking her "so how are you settling in?" The question took her by surprise a little but she was gradually becoming used to this side of him.

"Fine" she replied nonchalantly.

"Riley" he said and she sighed.

"It's fine, really"

He gave her a knowing look and she wondered when it was they had begun to know when the other was lying.

"It will take some getting used to, like any new place I guess" she replied and he sent her a re-assuring smile, pleased with her answer.

"You know, there is a nice café not too far from here, you should go sometime" he said. She sent him a side-ways glance but he was looking straight ahead. This side of him was completely new and she was struggling to keep up with all the changes.

They continued on in silence until the trail ended and she was surprised to find that they had looped around. It was only a few more streets back to their respective apartments and Riley smirked slightly.

"Race you" she said, not waiting for a response as she bolted down the street. She could hear Gabriel behind her and she sped up. She was nothing if not competitive and the chance to best him was too good to pass up. It wasn't long before he caught up to her and she was pleased to note the smile on his face. They stayed fairly even through the last street and up to the apartment block, much to Riley's dismay and Gabriel's delight. Just as they were about to reach his building she shoved him slightly, not too hard but it was enough to send him off balance for a moment and she used that to her advantage, running in front of him and tagging the corner of the building in victory.

"That's not fair, you cheated" he said, mock-glaring at her.

"We never said anything about rules" she replied, smirking at him. His eyes narrowed and she realised a second too late what he was doing as he picked her up around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"No rules huh?" She could practically feel him laughing.

"Put me down" she said firmly, refusing to give in and act like a child.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second. Nope" he replied.

"Gabriel, this is childish" she said, her voice not nearly as firm as she would have liked. While she had been busy arguing with him he had made his way down the street to the house at the end that belonged to a friend of his whom he knew was on vacation and better yet owned a swimming pool. The moment Riley realised this she went completely still.

"You wouldn't" she said. He merely continued towards the water, increasing his grasp on her. If she really wanted to get away he knew she could have.

"Afraid of getting a little wet?" he asked.

"Gabriel, this is completely unprofessional" she replied. She was not under any circumstances admit just how close she was to begging.

"Now you sound like Lillian, come on loosen up a little" He replied. They were getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Since when does that entail dumping me in a stranger's pool?" she said incredulously.

"Ok first of all I know the people who live here, I swim all the time and secondly what kind of a person would I be if I didn't help you cool down after a run on a hot day?" He replied, way too smug for her liking.

"So that's your excuse huh?" she said.

"Yep and I'm sticking to it" he replied just as they reached the edge. She knew there was no way out of it and she resolved that if she was going in then so would he. He expected nothing less of her as he released his hold only to have her grab onto him and they both went in together. The water was cool and rather refreshing and they both came up for air smiling.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked sheepishly. She was quiet for a moment, letting him stew.

"No" she replied smiling at him.

"Good" they were quiet for a moment before Riley, ever the practical one asked "so now that we are dripping wet does that mean we have to go back like this?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead having been too determined to get Riley back. Looking at her now, so happy and carefree he didn't regret a moment of it.

"Live a little" he replied and she immediately splashed him. He just laughed at her so she dove under, pulling him down to the bottom before climbing out and bolting in the direction of her apartment. He quickly followed suit and managed to catch a glimpse of her form as she ran inside past a very bemused looking elderly couple. He smiled and shook his head as he continued on to his own, deciding that they needed to have more days like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Riliel it is :) **

**I am open to any requests/ideas/prompts so leave them in a review and I will see what I can do. Also please tell me I am not the only one who has been practically drooling over the sneak peeks?**

"It's pointless, there is no way I am wasting my time like that" Gabriel argued, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"I missed the part where I gave you a choice" Lillian replied, her tone equally fiery. The two were stuck in a standoff in her office while Riley watched on from her position leaning against the desk, amused. They had a meeting on basic protocols the next day and while they all agreed that it was a complete waste of time it was also mandatory.

"I have a very powerful chip in my head and you want to waste it on this?" he said, gesturing vaguely.

"You mean like when you use it to watch episodes of Lost?" Riley chimed in. Gabriel sent her a glare, wondering how she had managed to find out about that. She wasn't the least bit intimidated as she smirked back at him, eyebrow quirked in a way that had he not been intent on arguing with her he would have found cute.

"Ok first of all that is in no way pointless and if you could render the episodes the way I do you would be watching that show of yours non-stop and secondly that does not make the meeting any less useless than it already is" he said, glaring at Riley. Her eyes narrowed back at him as she took a step closer.

"I'll have you know that the 'show of mine' is in fact one of the best ones out there and if I could watch Once Upon a Time like that then I wouldn't be standing here arguing right now" she said matching his tone. Lillian had a look of amusement on her face and he turned to her with a questioning look.

"She has a point" she said, thinking of her own favourite show, CSI and what it would be like to practically live in an episode. Riley continued to smirk as he glared at the both of them, fully aware of how childish he was acting.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going and that's final" he said firmly as he turned his back on the pair and walked out. Lillian turned to Riley and a silent communication was shared between the pair before she nodded to her boss and left.

* * *

The next day Riley waited until half an hour before they had to leave to see Gabriel, figuring he was probably expecting her. Sure enough after the eighth time she knocked he yelled through the door "Not happening Riley, don't bother."

She braced herself, mentally going through her plan before yelling back "we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

No less than forty minutes later (something Riley was surprised and yet pleased about) they walked through the doors of Cyber Command. She had a triumphant look in her eyes while Gabriel looked annoyed and defeated.

"Decided to show up did we?" Chris remarked as he high-fived Gonzalo. Gabriel glared at the pair as he and Riley walked past them, taking seats as far back as they could. He didn't protest when Riley sat next to him, not the least bit surprised that she did so. He knew it was immature to ignore her but he was still somewhat mad at her for bringing (dragging) him there. He slid a side-ways glance in her direction and she caught his eyes, giving him a small but genuine smile. He felt his anger slipping away and he mentally scolded himself for it. Since when had she had such an effect on him?

He was left to ponder this as the meeting commenced with a generic hello and thank-you for coming from Lillian (like they had a choice) before she introduced the speaker-some suit from the top floor. Gabriel stopped listening the moment he opened his mouth, instead thinking over the moment he and Riley had just shared.

Ten minutes later and Gabriel was bored. He knew he really shouldn't be, after all he was an adult not to mention some of the things he had done throughout his life but there was something about the man's tone of voice as he droned on and on about the protocol that they had all been thoroughly briefed on upon their arrival to Cyber Com that was lulling him into a state of mind-numbing awareness. He glanced at Riley and was surprised to find that she looked as equally bored as himself. Had she not been so damn determined to drag him here to begin with he could have sworn she had been as equally defiant as himself. Even Lillian, who was sitting up the front professional as ever looked like her eyes had glazed over. He leaned over to Riley and stage-whispered "still think coming here was a good idea?"

"We didn't have a choice" she reminded him, all the previous determination gone from her voice.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, pulling up one of his favourite episodes of Lost using the chip.

"Really Gabriel?" she said incredulously.

"Ok I give up, how did you know?" he asked, the episode that he had been enjoying disappearing from in front of his eyes as he gave her his full attention. She smiled slightly, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"You get this look on your face, similar to the one I get when I watch Once Upon a Time" she explained. He blinked, surprised not only by her logical answer but also the fact that he had been so transparent. Then again no-one had ever called him out on it before so maybe it was just her. As if reading his train of thought she said by way of reason "I pay attention."

"You know, your stalking is starting to get a little creepy" he said.

"Oh and your cyber-stalking isn't?" she shot back. He grinned at her and she smiled back, caught up in the moment. They snapped back to reality at a series of poorly concealed sniggers coming from the front of the room. Gabriel glared at where the techies where huddled together in a group, stealing not so subtle glances at the pair. Riley just looked amused and slightly embarrassed.

"It's amazing they haven't been caught yet" he whispered to her, leaning in slightly.

"They are not exactly quiet" she agreed. They were so close that if she shifted slightly her shoulder would brush against his. "What's with them anyway?"

"Their tech-geeks" he said, shrugging.

"Point taken."

They lapsed into silence but it wasn't long before the pair was bored again. As the speaker droned on their eyes started to feel heavy, slowly sliding shut. At some point Riley's head came to rest on Gabriel's shoulder as she fell asleep, him following close behind.

When the meeting started to wind down his eyes slowly slid open. He registered the meeting and the people around him but it took a second to notice the warm weight on his shoulder. He turned slightly, careful not to dislodge it and was hit by a whiff of the scent that he had come to know as Riley's. He breathed deeply for a moment until he heard the tell-tale clicking a phone makes when taking a picture. Gabriel glared daggers at the tech-minions before using the chip to hack in and delete the pictures, one of its many advantages. He would never admit to anyone that he had kept one, tucked away in his mind because he couldn't bear to delete it.

"Hey sleepy head" he said as Riley woke up. He knew she was a light sleeper but he was pleased that it took her a moment to fully wake up and process her surroundings.

"Is it over?" she asked sleepily, stretching as much as the seat would allow.

"Almost" he replied. She gave him a full on toothy grin and he couldn't help but smile back. He didn't know it but in that moment he fell a little bit in love with Riley.

Meanwhile Lillian had been keeping a close eye on the pair throughout the meeting. She was pleased to note how well they were getting along but if their smiles were anything to go by she realised that perhaps they were getting a little too close. A small part of her couldn't help but be happy for the unlikely pair so she decided to leave it be. Even through the meeting had turned out to be a complete waste of time at least progress had been made.

**A/N: I hope you all don't mind the heavy dose of Riliel at the end. After seeing the promo photos I couldn't help it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on lately, I ran out of internet :( Thanks for sticking with me.**

**This was requested by several people so here you go. I don't think it's the best though.**

His body went numb the moment the bullet hit, her form crumpling to the ground where he had been standing only moments before her body collided with his. He chanted her name over and over as he pressed shaking hands to her chest. Her blood was warm as it soaked into his skin as he put pressure on the wound but more poured out.

"Come on Riley" he murmured. Her skin was white and her eyes had slid shut the moment the bullet hit, not a good sign. _She's strong_ he reminded himself. Her voice echoed in his head, whispering in his ear_, it was my job. _

"Damn it Riley, why?" he said aloud, unaware of Lillian's presence behind him as she re-assured him that an ambulance was on its way. In those moments nothing mattered to Gabriel apart from the woman bleeding beneath his hands. Bleeding because of him, because it was her job, because she was too damn stubborn to leave his side.

He barely noticed the moment the paramedics arrived, his sole focus still on Riley. He didn't leave her side as they loaded her into the back, not one step behind her. He sat to the side out of the way but kept her hand firmly clasped his bloody one. _Her blood_, his mind whispered and he shuddered. No matter how many times she had said that getting hurt was part of the job he would always blame himself. If not for the chip there wouldn't even be a job or sniper or bullet. He cursed the chip, no piece of technology should ever be worth a life, least of all hers.

Though the trip was probably only a few minutes it felt like a lifetime to Gabriel. As they pulled up at the hospital and Riley was whisked away from him his last thought was _she has to live._

* * *

The buzz of hospital noise around him was the only thing that stopped the ticking of the clock from becoming unbearable. It had been nearly two hours now with no word. The waiting room smelled overwhelmingly like antiseptic. Sometime before, when the shaking of his muscles became unbearable a nurse had brought over a blanket, mumbling something about shock. He was pretty sure Lillian had been there at one stage but in the fog of his thoughts all that remained was Riley.

The thought of her name brought up flashes of memory. Her determination, bravery, her gorgeous smile, her laugh, the way the ends of her hair softly brushed against her neck as she leaned over his shoulder to look at something, it didn't matter as long as it was her. The thoughts in his head shifted to one of his recent memories of her.

It had been mid afternoon on a rare and well deserved day off and he had knocked on her door, offering her a sheepish smile as she opened it, clad in an old pair of sweatpants and ratty worn shirt.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey yourself. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk?" he asked. She smiled at him and he felt the corners of his mouth lift in return.

"Sure, just let me get changed" she said, leaving the door open as she disappeared into the apartment. Gabriel wondered in, noting the bucket and cloth on the kitchen bench. By the look of it she had been cleaning.

"Doing a little spring cleaning?" he remarked as she re-emerged in a fresh pair of jeans and shirt.

"If by spring cleaning you mean scrubbing the floors in the middle of winter, sure" she replied as they made their way out. He patiently stood behind her as she locked up and pocketed the keys.

"So what prompted this little adventure?" she asked as they made their way leisurely down the sidewalk.

"It's such a nice day, especially given the fact that there hasn't been any sun for at least two weeks" he replied, casting a glance in her direction. She was smiling contentedly and to anyone who walked past and saw the pair he had a matching smile on his face. They chatted along the way, the topic not really mattering. They got a few curious glances from other pedestrians but for the most part the pair went unnoticed. Somewhere along the line they had begun to talk about Amelia and her death. It had surprised Gabriel just how quickly he had forgiven her and if he were honest that bothered him more than what Riley had done. He told her as much and was rewarded with his favourite smile in return.

It was a little while before they returned but neither really minded. Once they reached the apartment block they stood outside awkwardly for a moment before Gabriel broke the silence.

"I should go" he said.

"You're more than welcome to help me clean if you want" she replied, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and she mock-glared at him.

"It won't kill you"

"As much as I would love that I can't, I have a meeting" he said.

"You know for a guy with a computer in his brain you are a surprisingly bad lair"

"Hey!"

"That's not a denial" she said and he idly wondered when she had gone into what he liked to think of as 'interrogation mode.' It was kind of hot actually, scary but hot.

"Are you really that desperate for my company?" he said, giving her his best charm smile. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks but she held her composure, replying "More like your help"

"But cleaning, really?"

"Suck it up"

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor who was standing over him with a grim expression on his face. His heart rate increased as thoughts began to race through his head.

"She's stable but in critical condition" the doctor informed him.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked voice shaky.

"Its touch and go, we've done all we can" he replied, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Can I see her?"

"Not until she's out of the ICU" Gabriel sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

* * *

It was two more days before he was allowed to see her and he spent them in the hospital. Lillian had insisted that he go home but he had stubbornly refused, saying that she would do the same for him and no-one could really argue with that. There had been several moments when she had crashed, causing the doctors and therefore Gabriel to panic. She had pulled through and although it was unclear when she would wake the prognosis was infinitely better than it had been 48 hours ago.

He almost didn't recognise her when he walked into the room, she looked so pale and worn. "Oh Riley" he mumbled as he took her hand in his, much the same way as he had done on the ambulance. Her skin was cold but it wasn't long before it warmed up against his. Gabriel spoke to her, soft whispers at first as he told her how she had to wake up and what she meant to him but they grew in intensity until he exhausted himself and fell asleep next to her.

When he woke it was to her watching him and it was in that moment that his heart felt complete once again.

**A/N: I am off to watch the new episode now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a short little piece of fluff to counter the last update. Over 50 reviews, thanks so much guys :) It means a lot to me.**

He jumped and let out a far less manly shriek than he would ever admit to. But really, what did the woman expect sneaking up on him like that?

"Riley, what the hell?" he said, glaring at her. She was trying to conceal her laughter but she couldn't hide her smile. It's not every day you see the great Gabriel Vaughn jump out of skin at a simple hello.

"Here I am minding my own business and you feel the need to sneak up on me, what kind of person are you?" he asked in mock-annoyance.

"I just said hello" she replied shrugging.

"Yes but I was kind of spaced out"

"I didn't know that" His eyes narrowed as she smiled at him.

"You're enjoying this way too much" he said and her smile grew wider in response. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Um, boo"

"Shut up" She laughed in response and he couldn't help smiling at her in return.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he replied. She gave him and incredulous look.

He relented, saying "Ok fine I'll bite I was thinking about how far we've come since we first met." She raised an eyebrow. Sure she liked him a lot more than when she first met him but that had been nearly a year ago now. Where was he going with this?

"Go on" she said when he didn't elaborate.

"Actually that's it" he replied cheekily and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Seriously though Gabriel, what's up?" His expression turned serious as he regarded her for a moment. She tilted her head in question and he sighed.

"I like you Riley" he said.

"Good to know"

"No, you don't get it. I like you far more than I should" her brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes tore through him, demanding an answer to her unasked question. He watched her expression carefully for anything that would suggest his next move would be received well. Neither said anything for a minute, each trying to gauge the other's emotions.

"Riley" Gabriel sighed, his eyes begging her to understand. The look in her eyes softened slightly and he could see the question still lingering there but there was also a hint of hope in her expression. He took that as encouragement as he slowly leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Her skin was soft and worm as eyes followed his movements. He pulled away carefully analysing her expression. He half expected her to slap him but she remained still, face carefully guarded.

"What was that?" she asked softly, her eyes reluctantly meeting his.

"It was…nice" he replied uncertainly. A smile slowly pulled free of her lips and he felt his own lift in response.

"I think it was a little too short to decide" she replied, her smile growing in confidence.

"Well I had better fix that then" he said as he leaned in. This time they met half way as is lips brushed against her own gently, slowly exploring. Her tongue softly brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth in reply. She tasted like coffee, mint and Riley and he instantly decided that it was one of his favourite things. The kiss grew in intensity, hands tangling in hair as it became a battle for dominance. They moved together in sync and it wasn't long before air became a necessity and they broke away reluctantly. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"Gabriel" she whispered against his lips.

"I know" he breathed in reply.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**I am not sure how many more of these I will do because there are so many others doing drabble series and it's kind of off putting, especially since some are doing ideas that I had but didn't yet get a chance to write and I feel like I have to compete with them. Usually I don't really care about that sort of thing, in fact I support it but half the Intelligence fandom is just drabbles and I was the first one to do it and like I said it feels really discouraging to me. I love Intelligence and I did enjoy writing these but now every time I go to write something all I can think is has someone already done this and is it as good as everyone else's (is it good enough for the fandom.) It has become an extremely negative point for me and I have enough of that in my life already. I really appreciate the support you have all given me and I am extremely sad that I have to do this.**


End file.
